Piedra retroceso: Libro 1, Kanto
by boobs94
Summary: El equipo Rocket ha regresado y ahora busca un raro objeto conocido como la piedra retroceso, esta se encuentra en poder de Peter, lo que lo convierte en el objetivo de uno de los equipos criminales mas grandes del mundo, este se suma a sus otros problemas: ganar las medallas de gimnasio, y el mas grande sobreponerse a la sombra de su padre


I wrote this story in spanish because i don´t have a perfect english, so if anyone wants to translate it it´s fine by me. Sorry for that, i find very annoying when someone writes somthing in my language with grammar mistakes, so that´s why i first wrote it in spanish

prologo

hace mucho tiempo, en la region sinnoh, habia una comunidad,totalmente aislada del mundo, encerrada en un valle,rodeado por montañas muy altas,no habia forma de entrar sin conocer el pasaje sectreto que vivia en paz con lo pokemon, sobre todo con los eevee...a eevee se le conoce como el pokemon evolucion, ya que mediante el uso de piedras, pueden evolucionar a 5 diferentes pokemon (flareon, jolteon, vaporeon, glaceon y leafeon) y subiendo nivel a otros 2 (espeon durante el dia y umbreon durante la noche) esta comunidad, cuidaba a los eevee y a cambio los eevee defendian, cualquier ataque que recibiera la comunidad...pero habia 1 eevee que resaltaba sobre los demas, mucho mas rapido y fuerte, asi que para sacar ventaja de ello la comunidad decidio crear una piedra (conocida como piedra retroceso)poder, regresar a ese eevee a su forma original y poder usarlo en sus diferentes formas... crearon una piedra noche y una piedra dia, para poder usar a umbreon o espeon a placer

Con el paso del tiempo, la comunidad desaparecio, no se sabe exactamente cuando, ya que nadie sabia que estaban alli, no fue hasta 1970, que un niño de 12 años llamado martin scott descubrio accidentalmente la entrada cuando jugaba con su eevee, en los alrededores de la montañas y alli descubrio las piedras...a partir de alli, es historia, el niño se convirtio en el mejor entrenador de la historia y es el unico hasta hoy que ha ganado las "5 grandes" (las 5 grandes ligas:kanto,johto,hoeen,sinnoh y unova)...con el paso del tiempo, martin dejo de competir y se convirtio en empresario, uno muy exitoso por cierto, pero siempre amo y cuido a todos su pokemon (mas de 1500 de las 601 clases existentes si no cuentas los 48 legendarios).

capitulo 1

el peso sobre mis hombros

Les pido que imaginen, ser el hijo del mejor entrenador de la historia, ¿les gusta?...A mi no, es la constante presion desde que tenia 5 años por ser igual de bueno que mi padre, y esta presion crecio el dia que me desperte por ultima vez en mi cama, el dia en que iniciaria mi viaje

Mi nombre es Peter Scott, soy un niño de 11 años de edad,pelo lacio y negro, bueno no tan negro,no se que color sea pero es entre cafe y negro, ojos verdes, un poco bajito para mi edad la verdad, pero no tanto y delgado.

Me desperte temprano esa mañana, y no es que estuviera emocinado por empezar, mas bien, no podia dormir, no habia podidio dormir bien en una semana, cada vez se acercaba mas el momento de partir y cada vez mas nervioso y con mas ganas de no comenzar el viaje, no me malinterpreten, amo a los pokemon, pero...que tal si no era tan bueno como mi padre? seria la desgracia de la familia!.

veran mi padre, es el unico que ha ganado las "5 grandes",ademas del frente de batalla (actualmente actua como cerebro de la frontera, siendo el septimo y ultimo desafio, tomo el puesto en 1980, desde entonces han llegado hasta el 189 entrenadores, basta con decirles que nadie gana el frente de batalla desde 1980) por si eso fuera poco,mi madre tambien gano los 5 grandes pero en concursos, tambien la unica en la historia.

¿No les parece mucha presion? ha si se me olvido decirles, mi hermana cindy, inicio su viaje hace 2 años, hasta ahora, ha ganado el gran festival de kanto y de johto y ayer por la mañana partio hacia hoenn para su tercer vieje...como imaginaran mi familia, esta mu orgullosa, pero yo solo siento mas presion cada vez que gana algo.

Esa mañana paso rapido, mucho mas rapido de lo que me hubiera gustado, despues de desayunar tenia que partir, el chofer (ya que mi papa, como siempre, estaba muy ocupado) me iba a llevar a pueblo paleta, para escoger mi pokemon inicial, aunque ya tenia uno, eevee mi mejor amigo, pero mi papa es amigo del profesor y este año solo iban a partir 2 entrenadores desde alli asi que en teoria sobraba un pokemon, yo sabia cual queria, charmander el pokemon de fuego, me encantan los pokemon tipo fuego, son por mucho, los mas fuertes.

Habia, acabado de empacar la noche anterior, no mucho, ya que voy a un viaje largo, solo 2 cambios completos de ropa ademas del que traia puesto, un poco de comida humana y comida pokemon, y pociones, bayas, etc para curar pokemon heridos.

Despues de repasar que todo estuviera en orden, me colgue al hombro mi mochila le di un beso a mi mama que me dijo

-No te preocupes cariño, estoy segura que seras un gran entrenador. Eso me hizo sentir un poco mas tranquilo, hasta que termino la oracion. - como tu padre.

No soporto que me comparen con mi papa, lo unico que hace es ponerme mas nervioso.

Despues desperte a eevee para irnos, y le di un abrazo a mi papa, que se estaba apurando como siempre, ya que tenia que cerrar unos negocios, pero antes tenia un retador por el frente de batalla, ultimamente habia visto en la tele, que si alguien le podia ganar a mi papa, era el retador de hoy, decian que era impresionante, habia ganado johto, sinnoh y teselia, ademas de quedar segundo en kanto y hoenn. Seguramente mi papa tardaria 15 minutos en ganarle la pelea 5 vs 5

Antes de salir mi padre, pidio hablar conmigo un momento

-Creo que es hora de que te pase esto a ti. dijo con una sonrisa y sosteniendo en su mano una pequeña bolsa de cuero verde, que yo sabia muy bien que era...era el paquete de piedras evolutivas que siempre usaba, incluyendo la piedra noche y dia ademas de la piedra retroceso unica en el mundo que habia encontrado cuando era mas pequeño.

-pero ¿y tu que vas a hacer con tu eevee?-pregunte sorprendido

-Hoy es mi ultima pelea, despues me retirare y me dedicare a los negocios y a la criar a los bebes que salgan de los pokemon que ya tengo, ademas eevee no va a pelear hoy, esta un poco enfermo

-¿es algo serio?- pregunte

-no, lo lleve al centro pokemon ayer y me dijeron que era una pequeña gripa, pero que era mejor dejarlo descansar unos dias.

-Wow papa, no se que decir...gracias

-no hay de que, creo que este es el momento indicado para dartelas.

Se que he dicho, que odio ser comparado con el, pero eso no significa que no lo quiera, vamos, ¿quien no quiere a su papa?

Despues de eso me dio un abrazo, entro a su coche y se fue hacia el frente de batalla

A los 3 minutos, llego el chofer, era nuevo no me sabia su nombre, el viejo chofer habia estado en la familia por 35 años y se habia retirado hace unas cuantas semanas

-Buenos dias.- dije

-Buenos dias, señor.- dijo con una sonrisa abriendome la puerta

-Porfavor no me digas señor, dime peter.- odiaba que me dijeran señor cuando solo tenia 11 años

Eevee salto al coche de inmediato y despues entre yo, y asi es como me despedia de casa por un año

capitulo 2

El comienzo de la aventura

El viaje duro poco mas de 6 horas, la mayor parte del viaje me la pase acariciando a eevee mientras el dormia al lado de mi, preguntandome de vez en cuando, si el sentia la misma presion, veran, mi eevee es el hijo del de mi padre, que es considerado el mejor eevee de la historia, nacio solo 5 meses despues que yo, y ha sido mi mejor amigo desde entonces.

Cuando llegamos al laboratorio del profesor Oak, el chofer me abrio la puerta se despidio de mi y partio de regreso a ciudad azulona, que por cierto, es donde vivimos, es la ciudad mas grande de la region y una de las mas grandes del mundo. Mi papa nacio en sinnoh, pero se mudo a kanto cuando sus empresas empezaron a prosperar.

Toque la puerta 2 veces y me abrio un señor como de 55 años, pelo blanco, cejas anchas y ojos grandes y negros.

-Tu debes ser Peter ¿cierto?.- pregunto con una sonrisa

-Asi es.- respondi devolviendo la sonrisa

-porfavor pasa y sintete como en casa. ahora vuelvo

-gracias.- respondi entrando al gran laboratorio, con computadoras y maquinas enormes para estudiar pokemon. Era una habitacion enorme con cuadros que describian la evolucion y diplomas y premios entregados al prfesor por su estudio de los pokemon y sus relaciones con los humanos y en el centro una mesa con 2 pequeños pokemon que sonreian viendo hacia mi, supongo que sabian que iba a escojer a uno de ellos.

El primero rojo, con forma como de dinosaurio bebe y una cola larga que tenia una llama ardiendo al final de ella

El segundo era azul, con caparazon de tortuga y una cabeza redonda

Charmander y squirtle me dije a mi mismo, supuse que ya habia venido un entrenador y se habia llevado a bulbasur.

Como el profesor no regresaba me puse a jugar un poco con ellos.

Paso como media hora antes que el profesor regresara.

Perdon por la tardanza, esataba haciendo los ultimos ajustes a tu pokedex.- y me entrego una especie de celular rojo, sabia para que era, mi hermana tenia uno, servia para registrar los pokemon que vieras en tu camina ademas de servirte como identificacion.

-y bien ¿cual vas a escojer?.- me pregunto el profesor

No lo se.- respondi- Creia estar seguro de querer a charmander pero en esta media hora tambien me encariñe con squirtle.-dije mintras usaba mis 2 manos para acariciar a cada uno mientras ellos reian y me miraban como esperando mi respuesta

-ellos tambien parecen encariñados contigo, y ademas el otro entrenador me llamo y me conto que se rompio una pierna, no podra caminar en 4 meses y que iniciara el proximo año y la verdad no veo ninguna razon por la cual uno de ellos deba quedarse un año mas aqui, entonces porque no te llevas ambos?

-enserio?.- pregunte sorprendido, que yo supiera nunca alguien habia empezado con 2 pokemon y mucho menos 3 ya que yo ya tenia a eevee, que como siempre estaba dormido en una silla, no se dejen engañar es muy flojo pero cuando lo necesito siempre esta despierto y es muy fuerte

-claro, ¿porque no?

Wow,gracias profesor.-respondi mientras los 2 pokemon saltaban hacia mi

capitulo 3

una nueva amiga

Cuando sali del pueblo con eevee a mi lado (no le gusta estar en su pokebola, pero tampoco le gusta caminar, por lo que la mmayor parte del tiempo va en mi hombro, aunque parece que le gusto meterce a la mochila y solo sacar la cabeza) y con mis 2 nuevos pokemon, recorde que no habia comido desde la mañana y ya era hora de cenar, asi que decidi comer y acampar en al borde de un pequeño rio cerca de pueblo paleta.

A la mañana siguiente, recogi todo y partimos alrededor de las 8 AM, habian pasado aproximadamente 2 horas cuando decidi parar y entrenar un poco, muchos ratattas que eran pokemon muy debiles, por lo que seria un gran primer entrenamiento para charmander y squirlte, eevee ya no tenia problema, asi que deje que se sentara en el pasto y observara

Despues de unas muy buenas horas de entrenamiento, decidi ponernos en marcha y al cabo d horas llegamos a ciudad verde, habia un gimnasio alli, pero recorde que mi padre me dijo que podia seguir cualquier orden que quisiera, excepto con este gimnasio, este gimnasio debia ser el ultimo obligatoriamente, asi que decidi ir al centro pokemon, para que checaran a mis pokemon, y pasar la noche en uno de los cuartos disponibles para entrenadores

Al dia siguiente decidi marcharme temprano, e intentar llegar a ciudad plateada ese mismo dia y si se podia retar al lider del gimnasio, cuando iba saliendo la enfermera joy, una mujer blanca y de pelo rosa ( que por lo que tengo entendido todas las enfermeras de los centros pokemon se llaman joy y son iguales) me recordo que debia registrarme para la liga.

Despues de eso partimos hacia la proxima ciudad, empece a caminar y derrepente a medio camino, aparecio una nidorina, desde que tengo 6 años tenia decidido mi equipo pokemon, y tenia la intencion de obtenerlo, aunque creo que squirtle acabaria remplazando a lapra como pokemon de agua, pero estaba determinado a obtener a los otros 5, aunque ya tenia 2 eevee y charmander, y nidorina siempre habia estado en ese equipo, toque a eevee con la piedra dia ( por ciert,tambien unica en el mundo) e eevee se convirtio en espeon el pokemon psiquico, lo converti en espeon porque los tipo psiquico tienen ventaja sobre los tipo veneno como nidorina

-espeon vamos a empezar con confusion!.- espeon saco un rayo que emitia una luz muy brillante, cuando llego a nidorina, esta empezo a caminar en circulos y a estrellarse contra los arboles

-muy bien espeon acaba esto con psicorayo.- espeon saco otro rayo ahora un poco mas obscuro que cuando pego en nidorina, esta cayo al piso.

Avente la pokebola hacia ella pero solo reboto,no me lo podia explicar, hasta que escuche unos gritos que venian del bosque.

-¡Deja en paz a mi nidorina, ladron de pokemom!-grito una voz de mujer enfurecida, lo siguente que sabia es que tenia un ivysaur enfrente cargando energia para usar un rayo solar y PUM lo disparo directo hacia espeon, que no tuvo tiempo para esquivar y recibio de lleno el impacto del rayo solar, no hace falta decir que cayo inmediatamente, enojado y sin pensarlo saque a mi charmander y le ordene que usara lanzallamas, el golpe de lanzallamas dio directo ivysaur y cayo noqueado.

De entre los arboles, salio una chica un poco mas alta que yo, con pelo rubio y rizado. Se arrodillo al lado de sus 2 pokemon desmayados y empezo a checarlos.

No se porque me senti mal, digo, yo pensaba que era un pokemon salvaje, no uno con entrenador, asi que saque 2 posiones y me acerque.

-Alejate.- dijo la chica claramente enfadada

-perdon pensaba que tu nidorina era salvaje, ten.-dije tendiendole las 2 posiones

Ella las tomo cautelosamente y se las dio a sus 2 pokemon, yo hice lo mismo con espeon y despues de unos 3 minutos, cuando estubo recuperado, tome la piedra retroceso y lo toque con ella, empezo a brillar y cuando termino,era eevee otra vez

Capitulo 4

El cuarto miembro

-Como te llamas?.-pregunto la chica mientras metia a sus pokemon a sus pokebolas

-Peter, Peter Scott, ¿y tu?- respondi mientras metia a charmander a la suya y checaba como estaba eevee

-anne valentine- no me habia fijado pero la niña era muy guapa, ademas del pelo, tenia unos ojos azul cielo hermosos.-espera,que no tenias un espeon?.- justo en ese momento vio la piedra retroceso en mi mano.- dijiste que eras scott ¿verdad?

-Si.- respondi sabiendo que lo que seguia era la comparacion eterna con mi padre

¿hijo de martin scott?, el mejor entrenador de la historia?

-creo que en vez de entrendador me vuelvo adivino.-dije en voz baja

-disculpa?

-no, nada...si ese soy yo, el hijo del mejor

-Wow, y te regalo su piedra?

-Nooooo, consegui otra.- si hay algo que odio mas que las comparaciones con mi padre, son las preguntas tontas, inmediatamente me di cuenta de mi error. -perdon,es que odio las comparaciones con mi padre.

-No te preocupes.-dijo con una sonrisa

-De donde eres tu?.

-ciudad jubileo, en sinnoh, solo que preferi iniciar desde kanto, creo que son los pokemon mas fuertes,para formar un equipo a futuro.

-si, definitivamente son los mas fuertes, ¿a donde te diriges por cierto?

-Ciudad plateada, quiero pelear en el gimnasio y competir en la liga

-Yo tambien, que te parece si vamos juntos

-Claro!, seria mas seguro y divertido

-bueno, pues yo quiero llegar antes que se haga de noche, asi que sera mejor irnos

Como a los 10 minutos llegamos a un bosque, saque mi mapa y vi que era el bosque verde, un bosque con pinos altos que entre mas te adentrabas menos cielo podias ver, un poco despues de entrar alcance a ver una parvada de pidgey golpeando a un pidgey un poco mas pequeño, sin pensar toque a eevee con la piedra trueno y se convirtio en jolteon el pokemon electrico.

-jolteon usa impactrueno y dispersa a esos pidgey. un trueno salio de jolteon y pego de lleno en la parvada que se alejo volando de inmediato.

Nos acercamos para ver como estaba pidgey, sus heridas no eran algo que una simple pocion pudiera arreglar.

-ciudad plateada no esta muy lejos, hay que llevarlo al centro pokemon.-dijo anne

Cargue a pidgey, todo el camino hasta ciudad plateada, cuando llegamos fuimos de inmediato al centro pokemon

-enfermera joy ayuda!

-¿que pasa?.- dijo una mujer exactamente igual a la de ciudad verde

-este pidgey- dije jadeando despues de haber corrido esa distancia.-Estaba siendo atacado por su parvada, cuando lo encontramos

-oh, dejame ver. dijo examinandolo.- creo que se pondra bien

-eso es estupendo!- dijo anne, tambien jalando aire

Ya era demasiado tarde para retar en el gimnasio, asi que pasamos la noche en los cuartos del centro pokemon

capitulo 5

El primer reto

A la mañana siguiente, nos despertamos temprano y decidimos ir a desayunar, cuando ibamos saliendo, la enfermera joy estaba dejando en libertad al pidgey de la noche anterior, cuando me vio, en vez de volar a la libertad, volo directo hacia mis brazos.

-que pasa pidgey? ¿quieres venir conmigo?.- el pokemon asintio, y saque un pokebola para guardarlo, solo por si se preguntan, si, pidgeot (la maxima evolucion de pidgey) si esta en el equipo que arme cuando tenia 6.

Caminamos hacia el gimnasio, que estaba solo a 2 cuadras del centro pokemon.

Por fuera,parecia una roca gigante con una puerta, cuando entramos, nos dimos cuenta, que tambien por adentro parecia, una roca hueca, gigante con una puerta.

¡hola! ¿hay alguien aqui?.- grito anne

-vienen por una batalla? dijo una voz desde el otro extremo del gimnasio

otra pregunta tonta! las odio enserio

-Noooooooooo, solo queriamos saber quien es el arquitecto de este hermoooooso edificio

-detecto sarcasmo en tu voz?.- dijo otra vez la voz

y otra mas!

Justo cuando iba a contestar, anne me tapo la boca con una mano y dijo

-si venimos, por una batalla

-muy bien.- dijo el hombre saliendo de la obscuridad, tenia una barba,no larga, pero parecia espesa no se como describirla, ademas usaba un gorro rojo, una playera sin mangas amarilla, y unos shorts de mezclilla poco mas abajo de las rodillas, estaba un poco pasado de peso y tenia alrededor de unos 50.-

De la nada aparecio un niño de uno 8 años igualito al lider que supuse era su padre, hasta la ropa era identica, solo que el niño no estaba gordo y era un poco menos moreno que su padre

-las reglas del gimnasio son 2 contra 2,el retador puede cambiar pokemon en cualquier momento, en caso de empate el retador obtiene la medalla. dijo el niño, con una voz aguda

-Solo 1 puede estar adentro del gimnasio, el otro tiene que esperar afuera, esto es para que no vea los pokemon y la estrategia del lider, asi que ¿ quien ira primero?

-yo lo hare.- dijo anne con voz decidida, sabia que era inutil discutir, asi que di la vuelta y sali del gimnasio

Pase alrededor de 15 minutos pensando que pokemon elegir, aunque no fue mucho problema, ya que claramente era un lider tipo roca o tierra, asi que iba a usar a squirtle y a eevee en su evolucion de agua, vaporeon, despues de eso salio el niño a decirme que la batalla habia acabado.

-¿Que no ella tiene que esperar afuera?.- pregunte

-No, ella ya peleo, entonces no tiene caso, ademas, te podria decir que pokemon va a usar el lider, mientras se encuentra afuera.- me contesto el niño

Cuando entre, anne estaba sentada en una banca con una sonrisa, viendo algo que tenia en la mano, cuando me vio, me sonrio y me enseño la medalla en su mano, Muy bien, pense, si ella pudo ganar y yo venci a sus 2 pokemon en el bosque, definitivamente puedo lograrlo.

-como ya dije la pelea sera 2 contra 2, el lider revelara primero su pokemon y despues lo hara el retador.-dijo el niño con voz un poco mas grave

-muy bien, ve geodude.- lanzo su pokebola y de ella salio uno de los pokemon mas feos de la historia, aunque con evoluciones muy poderosas, geodude era una piedra con brazos,flotante.

-Yo empezare con squirtle.- lanze mi pokebola y de ella salio el pequeño pokemon tortuga

-muy bien comiencen.- dijo el niño y la batalla comenzo

-geodude usa lanzarocas.-y y lanzo una de las rocas del campo directo hacia squirtle.

-esquivala y usa chorro de agua.-se movio justo a tiempo para esquvarla y disparo un potente chorro de agua, que dio directo en el blanco.

Aunque geodude todavia no caia, mi confianza empezaba a crecer

-geodude usa tackleada.- el pokemon roca flotante se avalanzo sobre squirlte, tenia que pensar en algo rapido...LO TENGO

-squirtle a tu caparazon.- el pokemon tortuga de metio en su caparazon y el pokemon tipo roca paso por arriba de el.- ahora sal de alli y usa chorro de agua.- squirtle salio de su caparazon y lanzo otro potente chorro de agua que dio justo en la espalda, no esperen no es espalda, vamos a decir parte trasera, que dio justo en la parte trasera de geodude y lo proyecto contra la pared

-geodude ya no puede continuar, el ganador es squirlte

-muy bien chico, muy bien...ahora ve ¡ONIX!, lanzo su pokebola y de el salio una como tipo serpiente gigante echa de rocas.- onix, atrapalo.- ni mi pequeño squirtle, ni yo tuvimos tiempo de pensar en algo, lo proximo que se, es que squirtle estaba envuelto por onix, otra vez necesitaba pensar en algo, y otra vez lo tenia

-squrtle a tu caparazon, despues convina giro rapiod y chorro de agua.- el pequeño empezo a girar dentro de su caparazpn y chorros de agua empezaron a salir por donde deberian de estar sus piernas, brazos y cabeza, el atque dio directo en onix y este solto el agarre.

-onix, cola de acero, ahora!. squirtle fue golpeada por un tremendo coletazo de onix y salio volando

-squirtle ya no puede continuar, el ganador es onix

Estabamos 1-1, pero sabia que no podia perder con mi segundo pokemon

-¿listo eevee?.- le pregunte a mi amigo, y este asintio con ganas de pelear, asi que saque la piedra agua de la bolsa de mi padre y toque a eevee con ella, empezo a brillar y a crecer y cuando termino de brillar, ya no era eevee ahora era vaporeon, el pokemon de agua, azul y con una aleta gigante en lugar de patas traseras, sabia que eso le restaria velocidad, pero quien necesita velocidad con una hidrobomba como la de vaporeon, y dicho y echo en menos de 1 minuto onix estaba tirado y vaporeon de pie

-Onix ya no puede continuar, el ganador es vaporeon y el retador ¡Peter Scott!

¡siiii!.- grite mintras vaporon venia hacia mi y se aventaba a mis brazos, le dio un fuerte abrazo a mi mejor amigo y despues saque la piedra retroceso para volverlo a su forma original

-Asi que eres el hijo del viejo martin eh?

contuve mis ganas de decirle "Nooooooooo nadamas uso el mismo apellido y tengo una piedra unica en el mundo que le pertenecia a el" pero como dije me contuve

-asi es.- dije forzando una sonrisa

-Bueno, aqui tienes, te la mereces, buena suerte en tu viaje, sigue asi y seras igual que tu padre.

Y claro, no podia faltar la comparacion paternal del dia, que seria de ellos sin esa hermosa comparacion

-Muchas gracias.- dije forzando otra sonrisa

capitulo 6

El equipo rocket

-Wow, tu eevee es increible.-dijo anne sorprendida

-gracias, si lo es.-conteste dirigiendole una sonrisa

-Donde lo atrapaste por cierto?

-Lo tengo desde que yo tenia 4 meses, es hijo del eevee de mi padre

-oh ya veo, con razon es tan fuerte.

Cuando salimos ya estaba nublado y parecia que iba a llover, por lo que anne sugirio quedarnos aqui otra noche y salir mañana temprano

Al llegar al centro pokemon, llame a casa para contarles de mi medalla

.-Bueno.-Dijo una voz que reconoci comola de mi madre

-Hola mama.

-ah Peter ¿como estas? ¿todo bien?.- pregunto con cierto tono de preocupacion, JA! como si puediera pasarme algo con eevee a mi lado

-Si mama, solo hablaba para contarte que llegue a ciudad plateada ayer por la noche, y que hoy gane mi primera medalla

-wow, eso es grandioso! por cierto tu padre quiere hablar contigo, adios, te amo

-si ma tambien te amo

-bueno-dijo una voz que reconoci como la de mi padre

-hola papa

-Hola peter ¿como estas? Flint me dijo que le ganaste hoy

-¿Flint?

-si, el lider de ciudad plateada

-aaaa, ya, si le gane hoy por la tarde

-muy bien y dime¿que pokemon usaste?

-squirtle y vaporeon, papa

-¿squirtle? pensaba que elegirias a charmander

-si, pero el otro entrenador decidio empezar hasta el proximo año, entonces el profesor me dejo llevarme a los 2

-Nunca habia escuchado de un caso asi, pero,supongo que es algo bueno. Por cierto, Peter, hoy unos hombres vinieron a mi oficina buscando las piedras evolutivas y la piedra retroceso

-¿quienes eran?-pregunte entendiendo un poco la preocupacion de mi mama

-se identificaron como miembros del equipo rocket y cuando les dije que te las habia heredado, que por cierto fue un error, sacaron a sus pokemon a media oficina, yo saque a los mios, y la verdad eran bastante malos, pero supongo que eran rangos inferiores

-Equipo rocket?

-Era un grupo de delincuentes en los 90's, robaban pokemon y cosas raras. Pero lo ultimo que habia escuchado, era que se habian seperado al inicio del nuevo milenio

-¿asi que crees que vengan por mi?

-Es muy probable Peter, asi que ten cuidado porfavor

-No te precupes papa, lo tendre

-Bueno hijo, mucha suerte, el gimnasio mas cercano es el de ciudad celeste, compra muchas proviciones, es un viaje de 3 dias, ademas de tener que pasar por el MT. Moon.

-si papa, muchas gracias, hasta luego

Capitulo 7

MT. Moon

A la mañana siguiente decidimos dejar la ciudad por la mañana y avanzar lo mas posible, asi que checamos que todo estuviera listo, compramos comida y pociones, y abandonamos ciudad plateada.

Era un dia caluroso y el sol era muy fuerte, pero no nos detuvimos, bueno hasta 4 horas despues cuando Anne dijo

-Espera

-¿Que pasa?

-Un spearow,siempre eh querido uno.- dijo mientras sacaba una pokebola y la lanzaba.- Ve nidorina, usa picotazo venenoso.

De la boca de nidorina salieron cientos de agujas moradas que dieron con spearow y lo noquearon

Anne lanzo una pokebola vacia hacia el, la pokebola se movio de lado a lado 2 veces y despues paro, Anne acababa de atrapar un spearow

-Sacalo y dale una pocion para que se reponga

Anne abrio la pokebola y de ella no salio un spearow, salio una masa rosa, como un chicle, solo que este tenia ojos y boca, este en cuanto salio se lanzo a los brazos de su nueva entrenadora

-¿que es esto?.-dijo mientras se intentaba quitar la masa de encima.-

-es ditto, un pokemon que puede adoptar la forma de cualquier otro pokemon que vea, supongo que vio un spearow hace rato y se transformo en el

-Yo no queria un ditto.-dijo mientras porfin lograba quitarselo y meterlo a su pokebola

-Ditto es un pokemon muy fuerte, no deberia quejarte, sin duda es mejor que un spearow

-Si te gusta tanto te lo regalo

-No gracias.-dije mientras me reia

-Ademas un fearow, es mucho mas fuerte que tu y tu futuro pidgeot.

-Aja, ya quisieras

-Claro que si

Y asi seguimos aproximadamente 40 minutos, caminando y discutiendo, hasta que algo llamo mi atencion...un nidorino, este definitivamente no tenia entrenador, y estaba caminando a un lado del camino

Saque la piedra dia y toque a eevee con ella, este se transformo en espeon, el gato psiquico

-Espeon, usa psicorayo en nidorino. Espeon saco un rayo obscuro de su boca, pero nidorino se dio cuenta y alcanzo a evitarlo con sorprendente agilidad, de inmediato cargo hacia espeon.

-Espeon rapido usa psiquico.- El atque hizo que nidorino se frenara en seco y empezara a levitar

-Ahora espeon, estrellalo contra ese arbol.- espeon lanzo con mucha fuerza a nidorino directo hacia uno de los arboles que estaban al lado de camino, el pokemon veneno pego muy fuerte contra uno de ellos y quedo noqueado, lanze la pokebola, esta se movio 2 veces y paro de moverse

-Espero que tambien sea un ditto. Dijo anne aun molesta.

Abri la pokebola y de ella salio un pokemon un pokemon rosa, con colmillos que salian de su boca aunque estuviera cerrada y un cuerno largo en la cabeza

-Hola nidorino,ten toma esto te sentiras mejor.- dije mientras sacaba una pocion de la bolsa y se la daba a mi nuevo amigo, el pokemon veneno abrio la boca y la vertí dentro de ella, despues el pokemon la trago y me dio una sonrisa.

-Creo que deberiamos seguir. Dijo Anne aun mas disgustada que antes ya que yo si habia conseguido al pokemon que queria

Caminamos otras 2 horas hasta llegar a un rio

-Creo que deberiamos para a comer.

-Si, creo que si.- Dijo Anne en un tono rudo

-¿Sigues enojada? porfavor, ya pasaron casi 3 horas.

-No estoy enojada contigo, estoy enojada con estupida masa rosa que tengo en la mochila.

-Ok, creo qu...-estaba diciendo cuando me vi interrumpido

-Wow un staryu.- dijo anne con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja admirado un pokemon mientras salia del agua.- Lo quiero.

De inmediato saco una de sus pokebolas.-Ve ivysaur.-La lanzo y de ella salio una rana verde con un bulbo en la espalda.-Usa hojas navaja

De la nada cientos de hojas salieron volando hacia staryu, la golpearon en seco y cayo noqueada

Anne le lanzo una pokebola vacia, esta se movio de lado a lado 2 veces y despues paro

-Ojala sea otro ditto.- dije en voz baja

Anne fue corriendo a recojerla y de inmediato la abrio, de ella salio una estrella de mar de 5 picos,cafe claro y una gema roja en el centro

-awww, es tan lindo.-dijo sonriendo mientras le daba una poscion y jugaba un poco con ella.

-Oye, tengo entendido que staryu evoluciona con una piedra agua ¿cierto?.-Me pregunto Anne mientras comiamos

-Si, asi es

-¿Me podrias prestar tu piedra agua?

-si claro, ten.-dije mientras le pasaba la piedra

Ella de inmediato saco a su nuevo pokemon y lo toco con la piedra, este empezo a brillar y cuando termino, era una estrella morada de 10 picos con la misma gema roja en el centro.

-Wow este es aun mas lindo. Me comento mientras me lanzaba la piedra suavemente

Cuando acabamos de recoger partimos, no fue hasta entrada la noche que llegamos a la entrada del MT. Moon, por lo que decidimos acampar afuera y entrar al dia siguiente

El sol nos desperto muy temprano, y en cuanto habiamos recogido las cosas, entramos a la cueva del MT. Moon, el viaje atraves de este fue muy tranquilo las primeras 6 horas, hasta que algo llamo nuestra atencion, un grupo de clefairy y clefable bailaban alrededor de un monton de piedras.

-¿que estan haciendo?. Pregunto Anne desconcertada

-Son piedras lunares, sirven para evolucionar unos cuantos pokemon, se supone que esos pokemon vienen del espacio y las trajeron con ellos.

-¿Tu tienes una?.-pregunto

-No, eevee no tiene evolucion alguna con esa piedra.- dije mientras volteaba a ver a mi amigo dormido en mi mochila solo sacando su cabeza

-¿y en que pokemon sirve esa piedra?

-ahora veras.-le respondi mientras me abria paso entre los clefairy y tomaba 2 piedras, supuse que no les importaria ya que bailaban alrededor de 50, afortunadamente estaba en lo correcto, porque estos pokemon cuando atacan usan metronomo, y no sabes que ataque va a salir de ese metronomo, puede ser salpicadura o hiperrayo por lo que es un ataque muy peligroso.

Le pase una a Anne, abri una de mis pokebolas y de esta salio mi pokemon mas nuevo, nidorino me saludo con una sonrisa y yo acerque la piedra a el, lo toque y empezo a brillar, cuando termino era mucho mas grande y se veia mucho mas fuerte, su cuerno habia crecido, se mantenia en 2 patas en lugar de 4 y era morado en lugar de rosa...Nidoking

-oh, ya veo.- dijo anne mientras sacaba a nidorina de su pokebola y la tocaba con la piedra, cuando termino de brillar,habia crecido tambien, no tanto como nidoking, pero si bastante...Nidoqueen

-Que bueno que venia contigo, no hubiera sabido que nidorina evolucionaba con piedra lunar

-Si, son muy rar...-cuando iba a terminar escuche unas voces que venian mas adelante en el obscuro tunel.

-¿escuchaste eso?.- decia una de las voces.

-de seguro es otro zubat.-

-no, eran voces, talvez sea el, vamos

De entre las sombras salieron 2 hombres vestidos completamente de negro excepto por el gorro y las botas blancas, tenian una R gigante en el pecho.

-Si allí esta, Ve beedril.-lanzo su pokebola y de ella salio una abeja gigante con 2 picos en donde deberian estar unas manos.

-Ve, graveler.- El otro hombre lanzo una pokebola y de ella salio la forma evolucionada de geodude, una piedra con brazos (igual que geodude) solo que mas grande y esta no flotaba ya que tenia unas diminutas piernas.

Desconcertados, nos miramos y Anne me dijo

-Yo me encargo de graveler tu encargate de beedrill.- me dijo mientras agrandaba y lanzaba una pokebola, de esta salio el pokemon agua recientemente capturado, starmie

Yo hice lo propio y saque a mi pidgey

-Pidegey usa ataque rapido.- mi pokemon cargo de inmediato, pero supongo que beedrill fue aun mas rapido ya que se hizo a un lado y justo cuando iba pasando le pego con uno de sus picos.

-Pidegey! ¿estas bien?.- antes de que acabara de decir esto mi pokemon ya estaba volando de nuevo.- Muy bien amigo, intentemos un ataque arena.-pidgey bajo al piso y usando sus patas arrojo arena a beedrill y este se quedo ciego por un momento.- Es tu oportunidad pidgey ataque rapido!.- mi amigo cargo de inmediato y dio justo en el blanco, beedrill cayo noqueado, volteé para ver como iba Anne pero ella ya habia vencido a graveler, y justo cuando pense que habia visto suficientes evoluciones en 2 dias, mi pidgey empezo a brillar, cuando dejo de hacerlo, se habia vuelto mas grande, tenia plumas rojas que salian de arriba de su cabeza y caian hacia atras, y en su cola tenia 5 plumas 3 rojas y 2 amarillas...pidgeotto, el volo hacia mi y se poso en mi hombro y observamos como los hombres regrsaban sus pokemon a sus pokebolas y se iban.

-¿Quienes eran esos?.-pregunto anne mientras guardaba a starmie y caminaba hacia mi

-Equipo rocket.

-Equipo ¿que?

Le conte todo mientras seguiamos caminando por el tunel, justo cuando habia acabado habiamos llegado a la salida

-Asi que estan detras de tus piedras eh?

-Si

-Pues no dejaremos que las consigan.

Ya se estaba poniendo el sol, asi que decidimos ya no movernos y dormir alli.

capitulo 8

El segundo reto


End file.
